Toshiko Hatanaka
Toshiko Hatanaka (畑中トシコ Hatanaka Toshiko) is a main character of the anime Spirited. Her idol color is mint green. Appearance Toshiko has pale skin, dark green hair tied in a braided side ponytail, and dark yellow eyes. She often wears the Shining Wings Academy uniform. When she wears something casual, she wears an olive green and mint green hoodie with jean shorts and wears dark green and white sneakers. Her training outfit is a white crop top with a dark green snake on it and ripped jeans. History WIP Personality Toshiko has an emotionless and cold exterior, but shows more emotion once befriended. She has an analytical and curious mind, wanting to know things that are unfamiliar to her, but sometimes her curiosity can get her into trouble. She says exactly wants she thinks which sometimes causes her to come off as rude, awkward, or creepy. Toshiko has a strong sense of justice and gets angered when people are wronged. When she is faced with a problem that cannot be solved simply with her cleverness and/or analytical mindset or feels a strong emotion, she gets confused or even has fever headaches. Toshiko has a mellow and lazy demeanor. She likes snakes, yaoi anime/manga, and shounen-ai anime/manga; she is timid when it comes to yaoi anime/manga and especially shounen-ai anime/manga because she is afraid of being judged and mocked by others for enjoying those things. Ethnology WIP Affiliated Units WIP Trivia *Toshiko likes any clothes that she thinks they are good on her. **She likes wearing crop tops and jeans. *Her training outfit is similar to Hikage's standard Shinobi Transformation outfit. *Toshiko has a fascination with snakes and is good at handling them. *She likes tonkatsu, mocha, and green tea, but has no least favorite foods. *Her audition grade is an SS. *Her nicknames are Toshiko-chan and Toshipi. *She enjoys reading You Make My Head Spin!. *She also enjoys reading romance novel and satires of romance novels. **One of her favorite authors is Zob Gloop whom she refers to as Zob-sama. *Toshiko likes electropop, EDM, and rock music; her favorite musicians are Morning Musume and Arashi. She has no favorite songs from those groups. *She likes to watch Earthian and Loveless. *Her hobbies are watching documentaries on animals, reading yaoi/shounen-ai manga, watching yaoi/shounen-ai anime, looking at snakes, and listening to Morning Musume and Arashi. *Toshiko's zodiac is Scorpio. *She owns a smartphone that songs from Morning Musume and Arashi. *A fever headache is when Toshiko becomes overwhelmed by thinking too much or overwhelmed with a strong emotion. Then her body turns red then she begins to shake and sweat and she passes out afterwards. She needs to drink some fluids to help her recover when she comes to. **Toshiko's fever headaches vary in degree and depends on strength. ***Low degree is when she has a headache and a mild feverish feeling; occurs during awkward situations. ***Medium degree is when she has a pounding headache and a moderate feverish feeling; occurs during overwhelming situations. ***High degree is when she has a painful headache, a feverish feeling similar to a high fever and a hot flash, fatigue, and faints; occurs during embarrassing or stressful situations. Category:Female Category:Spirited Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder